New to Southtown
by HALCALI
Summary: Kula goes to see Southtown. Implied Kula Diamond x Rock Howard. One shot. Don't like it, then don't read it.


**New to Southtown**

A one-shot fic; implied Kula Diamond x Rock Howard.

Don't like it? Don't read it. Reviews aren't required, but they would be nice.

--

She didn't know a thing about this city, despite the fact that she had saved it once in her life. Southtown. It was a fairly large urban city, nothing that Kula wasn't already used to seeing. "A fresh new start.. again."

It was finally time for Kula to be better acquainted with the city and her surroundings - since she'd be living in Southtown for the next few months. The setting was no different from other cities, but somehow, this one seemed to flow with a deep negative energy, and something seemed very "wrong" in this broken city. The only person who accompanied Kula in the city was Diana - who held onto Kula's small hand tightly, making sure she didn't run off in excitement. Kula natrually blended in with the city now, in her normal NESTS uniform - purple violet, bright yellows, and embroidery for personalization in the back.

They passed by a candy shop on 23rd street, small and full of variety, just how Kula liked it. Then there was an automobile pit stop, the man working inside seemed fairly nice. Kula couldn't help but watch the people in the park, sitting with their dogs, reading books, or just sitting for the heck of it. People didn't seem very lively in this city, and it seemed to have quite an effect on Kula's new outlook of it. Was this really the city she saved?

Diana, former NESTS agent, sat on a nearby bench, watching Kula, while Kula looked around the park, seeing all the sports happening at the time, which seemed to be basketball at the time. She saw about five or six boys, all of them running around on the court, seeming to chase a round, orange object. She cocked her head and tried to figure it out from a distance, but found that a failure. She had to get closer.

This seemes fun, she thought, watching them in innocence. All of them looked exhausted, but still willing to chase around that orange ball! The boys looked normal and average, though, one seemed to catch her eye at first glance. He was quite tall, more well-built than the others, and lastly, the fastest of the entire group.

Blonde-hair, _red_ eyes? That combination of features seemed so ... strange. But then again, Kula's features were quite strange too; Blue hair and violet eyes. It was evident from her standing point that she was watching them. She wondered what kind of game they were playing, and why the orange ball was so importantly, and _why_ is the hoop almost 10 feet above them important as well?

She made slight eye contact with the blonde one, but he failed to respond or smile at her, instead, he shot, and _wham!_ The ball went through the hoop, a boy caught it. As he retreated to the other side of the court, she noticed he was drenched in sweat, glistening in the afternoon sun.

'_He looks like someone, but I can't put a finger to it._' Kula thought, still watching him. Suddenly the ball was passed to the boy, which hit him in the shoulder. "Oh, sorry Rock!" The blonde winced in pain, "Agh! You really need to stop passing that damn ball until I catch my breath!" He yelled, annoyed.

The ball came closer and closer to Kula, who stared at it, and when it finally hit her feet, she picked it up, staring at them, blankly. '_They must want this back?_'

"'Ey Rock! That girl's been watching our game the entire time! _You _should get the ball back!" One of them winked, the other laughed with their tired voices. They _knew_ he was horrible with handling girls. Rock twitched, "Are you _serious_?"

'_Cute_. _She's really cute_.' He thought, locking eyes with her. Her violet eyes seemed so empty, just staring. Rock shook his head quickly, passing that thought behind him, and finally went to approach her.

Something in his eyes - or maybe it was his handsome face, she didn't know. She staggered back a little, her heart pounded in all sorts of ways. What was this emotion? Towards a stranger? Kula's thoughts went all over the place, almost as if she wanted him to ask her to play too.

'_That boy would be paradise, wouldn't it, Kula?' _Diana could easily see there was something forming in Kula when the boy approached her.

"Can we have our ball back?" He asked her, finally. When Kula finally snapped out of her daze, she realized he was less than 12 inches away from her, panting. He looked slightly red as well. He wasn't just athletic, he was _handsome_. Breathtakingly handsome. 'Wow', was all she could think.

"Excuse me..? Miss?" His voice was so young and deep. She loved it. The two just stared at eachother for a moment. Kula bit her lip. "Are you alright?"

Her grip tightened on the ball. "I.."

"I'm Rock." He smiled, "Nice to meet you. You look new around here." He made his first move so boldly, it took her by surprised.

"Kula." She says to him, wanting for conversation, "I'm Kula."

"Well then, Kula. Now that we're properly acquainted, can you give us our ball?" Ah, _that_ thing.

She looked down at the ball, a little nervous. "H-here." She handed him the ball, and when he took it, his hands brushed slighly on her gloves, "Thanks." He says, trying to look into her eyes.

"Do you.. live around here?" _Now_ he's getting nervous. Did he say something wrong?

She nodded. "I do."

"Then we'll be seeing eachother often, won't we?" He grinned, putting the ball to his side, running his fingers through his sweaty golden locks. Kula couldn't help but love that feature about him. "I hope so." She liked this feeling in her heart, even though she couldn't explain it. It felt warm, she felt warm, and she ... most of all, felt happy.

Diana noticed this unexpected friendly gesture from the local boy, trying to figure out _who_ he was. He looked deathly familiar, but she wasn't quite sure her theory was correct. "Looks like the start of a new friendship, doesn't it?"

'_That voice sounds familiar._' Cocky. American accent.

The man revealed himself next to Diana, blonde hair, shoulder length, large brown leather jacket, striking blue eyes. Terry Bogard. "What do you want, Bogard?" She hissed, crossing both arms and legs. He chuckled, "Just welcoming you to town, that's all. Looks like Kula and Rock are hitting it off already."

_So Kula, do you know how to play?_

_N-no.. i'm afraid I don't._

_Well, i'll teach you. It's easy. I could use another player on my team._

_I'm game!_

Terry shook his head grinning, "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Diana couldn't help but agree, but she kept her words to herself, watching Kula, growing and walking her first steps towards a (semi) normal life.

--

Nyeeeh! They're my favorite pairing from KOF, so if you don't like it, don't be mean about it. You didn't have to read it.


End file.
